


Ghostinnit Headcanons

by heatherchandlersimp



Series: my dsmp stories [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Suicide, VERY OUT DATED YALL. THIS WAS WRITTEN DURING EXILE ARC, ghostinnit, just a bunch of ghostinnit hc's because ghostinnit brainrot yk, maybe a bit of angst within the headcanons I write, slight angst, unsure of how to tag something for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherchandlersimp/pseuds/heatherchandlersimp
Summary: Ghostinnit/Phantommy Headcanons because I have the need to say them :]Not really a fic, as its just HC'sNon-Canon, I don't think Tommy is dead canonically yet.
Relationships: Unsure of what to put here
Series: my dsmp stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	Ghostinnit Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> if you read on expecting a story, im sorry- i may write a story based off of these but this is just hc's.

\- He has a very slight memory and he says that his chest hurts every time he tries to remember

\- He doesn't remember the majority of people in L'Manburg, he only remembers the few people who visited him other than Dream. [Wilbur{Ghostbur}, Ranboo, Fundy, etc..]

\- From his fingertips to his elbow it's burnt, with the fire more intense around the fingertips; Referencing how he died.

\- The end of his bandana is scorched, and so are his pant-legs. The bottom of his legs, more or so his feet, are melting like dripping lava as well.

\- He has permanent tear tracks from his eyes, except they are magma-like.

\- His 'Your Tubbo' compass' glass is shattered from the middle, with Tubbo's name no longer showing. He's very overprotective of the compass, but he doesn't know why exactly.

\- Most often found roaming the nether near the community portal.

\- Clings to Ghostbur. A lot. [Platonically, Obviously.]

\- He goes from being very warm to very cold rapidly, and very often.

\- More quiet/secluded compared to how 'alive' Tommy was.

\- Can always hear a faint music disc playing, but never questions it.

\- Always ends up following the people he recognizes, not having any memory of anything else.

\- A bit of a take-back on the few people who visited him, he has very faint memories of SMPEarth, but no memories of the Dream SMP.

\- All of him is grey, similar to how Ghostbur looks, but his hair is still blonde. His hair, though, has an orange-ish tiny to it as a representative of lava.

**Author's Note:**

> yeahh thats all i got for my ghostinnit HC's  
> comment mods only on bc- idk honestly  
> feel free to use any if you like them :]


End file.
